The Streets
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, Jacob leaves Bella, Bella leaves Forks. In England with her mother she falls into the wrong crowd creating bad Bella, bitchy, funny, fearless, but overall through the haze of drugs and drink she is happy, will Edward return for her?
1. Chapter 1 BPOV

BPOV

Chapter 1

My life is officially over. I have absolutely nothing. Why do I struggle keeping guys in my life? First Edward and then Jacob? What the hell is wrong with me? I remember the first day my life started going down hill. Just before Renée moved to England because Phil quit baseball and, just after my birthday.

"_Bella come for a walk with me" I knew there was something wrong and this wasn't a normal stroll in the woods and honestly I'd had enough of him giving me the silent treatment._

"_Okay let's talk." My voice sounded stronger than I was feeling inside._

"_Bella we're leaving." My heart felt like it had stopped beating and I was suddenly struggling for breath but, I just had to torture myself that little bit more._

"_When you say we –"_

"_I mean my family and me." His voice was cold, empty and it hurt me to hear him like this._

"_Okay I'll come with you." I had to try if I gave up now there was nothing left for me._

"_I don't want you to come with me" His voice was set and it left no room for argument._

"_You don't want me?" I was confused to say the least._

"_No." Everytime he said he loved me, that I was everything to him. It was all a lie._

"_Well that changes things." My voice was strong and didn't sound anything like how I was feeling._

"_Just promise me you won't do anything reckless and stupid."_

"_I'm not going to promise you anything but, if you think that I am going to kill myself just because you're leaving, you have another thing coming." I kind of agreed but I didn't want him to think that he could own me._

"_Then I'll make you a promise. I promise this is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. It will be as though I never existed." With that he was gone. Of all the things to promise me, it was something I didn't want._

I had spent hours looking for him before my legs finally gave out and I was found curled up on the forest floor by Sam Uley; the same person that made my life hell for the second time and made it so it was possible for me to actually feel like giving up. That day was one of the worst days I ever had; the worst was Edward leaving, the second when Jacob did the same. It was just as clear in my memory as Edward going.

I had just got out of my truck to see if Jacob was feeling any better. It was pouring down and as I made my way to the door I saw him heading off into the woods.

"_Jake! Hey!" He stopped to look at me and I was stunned at how different he looked "You cut your hair off? And got a tattoo?"_

"_Bella." He just said my name and it started to get me angry._

"_I thought you were too sick to come outside or pick up the phone when I called?"_

"_Go away." Nice comeback wise ass._

"_What?" I knew exactly what he said but why would he want me to leave?_

"_Go away." He repeated as if I were stupid_

"_What happened to you, what's wrong?" He started to turn away from me and I wasn't having that so I grabbed his arm and spun him to look at me. "Hey! What happened?" and then it clicked. _

"_Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening" _

"_Sam's trying to help me, don't blame him, but if you want somebody to blame how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love… the Cullens" Him just saying there name hurt me and I could feel the hole in my chest begin to ripple. How did he know?_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about, you've been lying to everyone, Charlie, Renee, your friends, but you can't lie to me, not anymore Bella." Behind the anger I could see a deep sadness and I started to feel guilty._

"_Jacob!" I looked behind to see Sam's cult watching. Nope I don't feel guilty anymore._

"_Look Bella we can't be friends anymore" I knew I shouldn't have started to let people in again. It was only going to get us both hurt._

"_Look Jake I know that I've been hurting you its _killing_ me, it_ kills_ me, I just need some time." That was a lie I don't think I'd ever be able to get over _him.

"_Don't. Its not you." _

"_Its not you it's me right? Really?" Cliché much?_

"_It's true, it is me, I'm not good, I used to be. A good kid. Not anymore. This doesn't even matter alright, its over" No not again._

"_You can't break up with me. I mean, you're my best friend, you promised me." He had once said he promised not to hurt me and this was slowly killing me._

"_I know, I promised I wouldn't hurt you Bella, and this is me keeping that promise, so go home, and don't come back, because your gonna get hurt." With that he walked off into the tree line with his cult and I was left standing in the rain until Billy came out and told me he'd called Charlie and said that I was on my way home. I knew that it was all over for me now, I had fuck all so I guess it didn't matter if I broke the promise to Edward he'd already broken his, he broke it as soon as he'd said it. It was impossible to be as if he never existed, he may have taken my photos, my gifts, he can even take away himself and my –his –our family but, I will always remember him, because he is the only boy I have ever loved. Jacob was my best friend and was able to pull me out of the black pit I was stuck in but Edward was my life._

"Bella? Bella? BELLA!" I jumped, startled out of the memories to find Charlie seated across from me looking worried. I could feel a few stray tears sliding down my face and quickly wiped them off.

"Sorry dad, I was just thinking." He sighed and looked at me with such pity it made my heart hurt.

"Look, dad, I've been thinking. I love it here, it's my home but, maybe I need a change of scenery, get out from under my own depressed cloud and try to sort myself out for a while. I think I might go and stay with mom for a bit."

"That's a good idea Bells, I love you and don't want you to leave but I think you need to. Take as much time as you need. I'll get the ticket and you go ahead and call your mother." I did and she was fine with it, Charlie got me tickets for a first class seat in two days. I wasn't going to school. I was just going to pack up all my shit and go. I'd leave dad to tell everyone, he wouldn't mind and honestly I couldn't find it in myself to care even if he did.


	2. Chapter 2 BPOV

Chapter 2

"Call me when you get off the plane, okay?" I promised I would and got aboard the plane, heading straight for Birmingham, England. Then I would have to get on a train to Coventry City Centre, I already missed Forks and I'd only just took off. It was time for a change. I complete personality change. No more nice goody two shoes Bella, say hello to Bad Girl Bella, because it was about time I had some fun. With that thought I actually smiled. I put my iPod in my ear and put it on shuffle. I had to think it was kind of ironic when 'Over' by Lindsay Lohan came on. I guess it was the story of my life.

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
>But its not like I won't build them up again<br>So here's your last chance for redemption  
>So take it while it lasts because it will end<br>And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_I cant live without you  
>Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly<br>Tell me that its over  
>Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living<br>It wont be right if were not in it together  
>Tell me that it's over<em>

_And I'll be the first to go  
>Don't want to be the last to know<em>

_I won't be the one to chase you  
>But at the same time you're the heart that I call home<br>I'm always stuck with these emotions  
>And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole<br>My tears are turning into time  
>I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye<em>

_I cant live without you  
>Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly<br>Tell me that its over  
>Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living<br>It wont be right if were not in it together  
>Tell me that it's over<em>

_My tears are turning into time  
>I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye<em>

_I cant live without you  
>Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly<br>Tell me that its over  
>Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living<br>It wont be right if were not in it together  
>Tell me that it's over<em>

_Tell me that it's over  
>Over<br>Honestly tell me  
>Honestly tell me<br>Don't tell me that its over  
>Don't tell me that its over..<em>

I think I'm going to have fun in England. New start and all that. I don't even have to start a school straight away because I get to choose which high school to go to. I'm most definitely holding off until the last minute when it comes to school. Screw that shit. I fell asleep for the rest of the flight until the flight attendant woke me up saying that we were there. For a change I didn't have any nightmares, which is good, being as I don't think the other passengers would be all that pleased if I started screaming in my sleep. I grabbed my carry on bag and made my way off the plane and got a taxi to the train station. I was waiting on an empty platform for the train when it happened. I heard a young girl about my age scream and turned to see three men holding her against the wall, they hadn't seen me yet. I grabbed my pepper spray out of my bag thankful for my dad's worrying and made my way over.

"Yo, are you that desperate to get laid that you have to force someone into it?" They turned to look at me and one of them got an eerie smile on his face, they took a step closer and another, I'm guessing that they were waiting for me to turn and run. Nope not gonna happen, Badass Bella is standing her ground. When they were a few feet in front of me I kicked the closest one in the nuts and sprayed the second in the face, the first was groaning and the second was whimpering. Fuck I know first hand that shit hurts. The third looked over in shock, I was definitely sure he'd come at me but he walked away. I mean who does that? Well okay most guys walk away from me but not because they're afraid I'm going to kick there ass. My train pulled in whilst the other two guys were on the floor I turned to the girl who looked scared shitless.

"You on this train?" She nodded her head shakily and I went over to help her up off the floor where her legs gave out. I pretty much carried her over to the train and was getting weaker by the second. Jeesh I needed to work out. I made a mental note to join a gym in England. I helped her onto the train and onto the closest seat with a table and asked if a guy working there would be able to get us a coffee. The girl looked at me in disbelief.

"You're not from around here are you?" Was it that obvious?

"How d'ya guess?."

"Well for one, you don't really help people getting raped in this part because they turn on you and not many people can hold their own especially against three guys, and second they don't normally get people coffee on trains." I just shrugged I was surprised over the first fact but I understand what she meant and that it would most likely come back and haunt me but I honestly couldn't find it in myself to care, I mean italmost happened to me there was no chance I'd leave someone else to go though it when I could stop it.. The guy brought our coffee over and I passed her one.

"Thanks."

"You looked like you might need it after what happened." She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly it happens around here more than I would like to admit." Well I was not surprised this was a rough area in England. Yes I did my research before I went to live with my mom. We were living in a pretty rough area. Well it wasn't the worst but it was no Forks. We were living in Stoke and although the crime rate isn't the highest I was not looking forward to it.

"Well I know the crime rates bigger but seeing it first hand when you have literally just got into England isn't so fun.

"Anyway this is my stop. Thankyou for helping me not many people would do that." I smiled at her as she grabbed the bag I hadn't noticed her having before.

"What can I say I'm the police chief's daughter, well the one in Forks." She looked at me shocked but had to get off because other wise she'd miss her stop. I wanted to put my iPod on or read but I couldn't risk missing my stop so I sat and stared at the table.

"Coventry, City Centre." The voice came over the speakers and I immediately grabbed the few suitcases I had, I'd had to go back for them after lifting the girl in. hey I didn't even ask her name, what a moron. As soon as I got outside the station I saw a bunch of taxi's and got in the closest one. Huh they were black here, that's new. I sat down and spoke directly to the driver.

"Erm… Ribble Rd, Just off Humber road." He nodded and we drove down the streets. It was hectic all I could see were police cars going by and ambulances. Could it really be that bad? Little did I know that most of the cop cars were because of my future friends and pretty soon, me!


	3. Chapter 3 BPOV

"Mom?" I walked through the door of the address she'd told me after paying the taxi.

"Mom?" I shouted louder.

"In here sweetie." I walked upstairs to see my mom sitting in bed watching TV. She smiled brightly when she saw me and I couldn't help but crawl up by her and hug her letting a few tears escape. Her room was brown and cream and she had a leather double bed in the middle of the room, she had a plasma TV stuck to the wall, a wardrobe and a set of draws along with a long mirror. I was too busy being comforted from my mom to realize how simple it was., which was new for her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be ok, it'll get better, I promise." She cooed in my ear, I knew that she was just trying to comfort me because; we all knew that no one ever really forgets their first love. Edward didn't know that though I guess. After catching up with my mom I went back downstairs to look around. The house was tiny but it looked really good thanks to Phil's money. It had a front room which was painted red and gold. It had a TV, two settees, a built in bar, an open fire which had coal in it that obviously was always there, I'm guessing gas and, a huge stereo, good for future parties. The bar was fully stocked so I poured myself a JD and coke before going back into the living room that had the stairs leading from it. The living room was plain cream, a huge difference to the front room but, I guess my mom hadn't gotten around to painting it yet, she hadn't long moved in herself. This room was rather dull compared to the front room. Just a TV, a settee, a chair, a rug and an electric fire. The kitchen was the worst. How was I supposed to cook in a room I could barely move in? The room wasn't very wide and it was in a rectangular shape, it had a cooker, cupboards, a washing machine, and the sides went from the living room doorway to the end doorway. I couldn't see a fridge. I walked through the stupidly tiny kitchen into a tiny room sort of thing. I don't know what to call it. All it had was the back door and the fridge with a tumble drier on top of it. The room was probably two foot long if that. I went into the bathroom which was connected to the, I'm guessing pantry? Whatever it sounds better than tiny room. The bathroom was blue with mirrors covering one side of it, a sink, a built in, two in one, bath and shower and a toilet obviously. Overall so far it was tiny, dull and just like my house in Forks. I quietly walked back up the stairs to check out my room. Mom was still watching TV and I walked into the only other upstairs door. I went through and immediately loved my new room. The walls were painted in a deep mysterious purple and the floor was a thick black carpet. There was a 65 inch Plasma Tv, a games console, a cable box, my own built in bar, another huge stereo, and the bed was exactly the one I had wanted before. It was a leather bed, with a memrephome mattress and if you lifted the mattress up there was a compartment underneath to hide things. The quilt cover was a plain deep purple and I was astonished at how much I loved my room. I was even more shocked when I realized my mom had filled the bar with every type of alcohol I could think of: JD, whiskey, WKD, MD 20 20, Shots, Sambuca, Wine and the rest. I was definitely going to be getting drunk a lot. Yeah I know I had never drank in my life apart from at a few weddings, but I was different girl now, a bad girl, which went the whole ten miles, sex, drugs and rock and roll. Meaning alcohol, fags, weed, possibly sex. Who knows? If Edward didn't want me what was the point?

I had just gone up to my room after a take out dinner with my mom and Phil, I had found out I was starting at Barrs Hill Secondary School And Community College in a week. They were going to let me pick but mom just wanted me to start school again and get my life back. Thankfully it was just the right kind of school, fair few trouble causing teens but with just enough good marks to make it seem like that wasn't happening. Right now we were on spring break. I had decided tomorrow I was going to go shopping in the city centre to get some proper clothes. When I told Phil my plans for the day he gave me my own credit card and then led me outside telling me he had a surprise for me. Stepping outside I immediately saw a car that hadn't been there when I arrived. It was gorgeous. I never knew cars but this one I would be able to recognize anywhere. It was a black, Mercedes guardian. They weren't even out in Europe yet. That wasn't his only surprise. He handed me a magazine filled with motorbikes and told me to pick one out and he would have it delivered before I started school. I had picked a hot-rod Buell Lightening in black. I knew Charlie would have a fit if he saw it; he hated them with a vengeance I honestly didn't care. I couldn't wait. Jacob had taught me how to ride and now I was going to get a faster and newer looking one. I so love Phil right now. I went upstairs to bed and crawled under the quilts sleeping better than I had for the past few months.

When I woke up I headed downstairs for breakfast. I was really happy when Phil said we were going out for breakfast, I just couldn't imagine cooking in that tiny room. He took us to a new place and I ordered a full English. Mom was shocked, I guess she'd spoken to Charlie.

"Bella, your dad was saying you haven't eaten properly since Edward left and that you were worse once Jacob did. How come you're eating fine now?" I looked at my mom with a big smile. I had winced when she'd mentioned there names but I was so used to it the hole wasn't nearly as bad.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just ready for my fresh start." Breakfast was a quiet event after that and when we got home I climbed into my new car and drove into the city centre parking it outside an Italian food place called Etna's. Hmm good place for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4 BPOV

Chapter 4

I was walking over to Primark first. Apparently it was cheap and had a lot of good clothes. I was mainly looking for sexy clothes. Ones that were the exact opposite of my old ones. I grabbed a few pairs of black skinny jeans, some black leather trousers, a black leather jacket, some tank tops, a few bikini's which I doubt would be used very often and a pair of ankle and knee high boots. I grabbed a few other things too, like more colourful clothing but not many other items. I then headed into Claire's and bought a skull and crossbones bag, it was black and hot pink, and it hung off my shoulder. It was just the right size to put my school shit in. I grabbed a few necklaces and earrings. Most likely they would rarely be worn, but hey who cares? I wanted to buy some makeup and I could remember all of what Alice taught me about putting it on. I only needed the basics so I ran into boots, grabbed black eyeliner and mascara, smoky purple eyeshadow and cherry red lip gloss. Eventually I got thirsty so I headed into weatherspoons pub and ordered a beer with my new fake I.D I got off a guy called Jason Jenks before I left Forks. I finished the beer and got some books from waterstones before heading back to my car. I was going to have lunch but decided I'd wait for when I was actually hungry. I was about to drive off when I remembered I'd forgotten to get some fags. I quickly hopped out and went to the closest newsagents, they gave me a pack without even asking for I.D. I was leaving and walking back to my car when a red head bumped into me.

"Mind where your going, slut." Oh no she didn't. I put my fags in my pocket and since my bags were already in the car I wasn't worried about someone robbing my shit.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to skank." Her eyes narrowed to slits but I caught the surprise on her face. I'm guessing not many people spoke like that to her.

"If you're looking to get your ass kicked then carry on." I smirked. Maybe a fight would help to get my mind off Cullen. Couldn't hurt to try.

"You know what I think I will. But you see the only person who's ass is gonna be kicked is yours. Right after I break that fake ass nose of yours. Seriously I didn't know British went for the doll look." Her eyes blazed and she threw a punch at me. Hanging out with vampires had its advantages, I was used to quicker fights, now human ones looked really slow. I grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back before shoving her forward. She landed straight on her face and I rolled her over grabbing her hair and yanking it down to the floor.

"Ever mess with me again and I won't just embarrass you. I will rearrange the geography of your face and make it history because even your own mother won't recognize you. Understand?" She shakily nodded her head, so I let her go and carried on to my car before speeding home, this is going to be so much fun. First fight and I won, I had to remember to thank the Cullens if I ever saw then again for using vamp speed so much.

"Bella? Is that you?" My mom called from the living room as I walked through the party room as I called it.

"Yep, it's me." She smiled a huge smile and I could see she was going out, she was dressed in a cat suit outfit. Now I know on most parents that would look gross, but my mom was really hot. She was more like a sister than a mom, but it didn't matter. I loved it because I could be a typical teenager and she wouldn't care.

"Me and Phil are going to Gamma Funkula, it's a drum and bass party in Birmingham, so were going to stay in a hotel afterwards. Do you want to come?" It sounded fun but I honestly just wanted to check out the neighbourhood and I could feel the hole start to piss me off.

"No, your alright, go have fun, I'm just going to get settled." She nodded happily and left me to go up to my room and put my new clothes away.

When my mom left I poured myself a martini and thought over my time in the city centre. I couldn't believe how I'd acted with that girl, although thinking back on how scared she looked made me giggle. It was true that spending time with vampires had done me a world of good, I was faster, stronger, better balanced –though only slightly –and it made me good with weird. I guess you needed to be those things to survive around them, I'd learned from experience. I hadn't realized the differences in myself since I'd started spending time around humans again. It still hurts thinking of him, at least drinking seems to help me forget slightly, I didn't know what cigarettes would do but apparently they helped with stress so I lit one up and breathed the smoke in, I coughed on my first few puffs but got better the further into it I got. I got myself changed into black skinny jeans, a shirt saying 'Life is wasted on the living' I also donned on my new leather jacket and black ankle boots.

After two more fags and three martinis I felt tipsy but not overly so, I realized that I could walk better after drinking than when I was sober. I decided to get out of the house; it felt too hot in here which makes a change since I was originally from Arizona. I grabbed myself a bottle of Stella opened it and headed out after locking the door. I didn't know exactly where I was going so I headed over to the field that was around the corner, I walked over it to see a rather big hill, I climbed to the top and lay down looking at the stars and drinking my beer. I let myself think back to the good times in my life.

_I was surprised to find a strange kinship starting between me and Emmett, especially considering he was the one who has seemed the most frightening to me in the beginning; it had to do with how we had both been chosen to join the family; we'd both been loved –and loved in return –though only briefly for him. Only Emmett remembered –he alone really understood the miracle Edward remained to me. _

_We spoke of it the first time one evening as the three of us lounged on the light sofas of the front room, Emmett quietly regaling me with memories that were better than fairytales, while Edward concentrated on the food network –he'd decided he needed to learn to cook, to my disbelief, and it was rough going without the proper sense of taste and smell. After all, there was something that didn't come naturally to him. His perfect brow furrowed as the celebrity chef flavoured yet another dish according to taste. I repressed a smile._

"_He was finished playing with me then, and I knew I was about to die," Emmett remembered softly, winding up the tale of his human years with the story of the bear. Edward paid us no attention, he'd heard it before. "I couldn't move, and my consciousness was slipping away, when I heard what I thought was another bear, and a fight-over which would get my carcass, I supposed. Suddenly it felt like I was flying. I figured I'd died, but I tried to open my eyes anyway. And then I saw her –" his face was incredulous at the memory; I empathized entirely "–and I knew I was dead. I didn't even mind the pain –I fought to keep my eyelids open, I didn't want to miss one second of the angel's face. I was delirious, of course, wondering why we hadn't gotten to heaven yet, thinking it must be farther away than I'd expected. I kept waiting for her to take flight. And then she brought me to God." He laughed his deep, booming laugh. I could easily comprehend anyone making that assumption._

"_I thought what happened next was my judgement. I'd had a little too much fun in my twenty human years , so I wasn't surprised by the fires of hell." He laughed again, though I shivered; Edward's arm tightened around me unconsciously. "What surprised me was that the angel didn't leave. I couldn't understand how something so beautiful would be allowed to stay in hell with me –but I was grateful. Every time God came by to check on me, I was afraid he would take her away, but he never did. I started to think maybe those preachers who talked about a merciful God might have been right after all. And then the pain went away… and they explained things to me. _

"_They were surprised how little disturbed I was over the vampire issue. But if Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?" I nodded, concurring completely, as he continued. "I had a bit more trouble with the rules…" he chuckled. _

"_You had your hands full with me at first, didn't you?" Emmett's playful nudge to Edward's shoulder sent us both rocking. Edward snorted without looking away from the TV. "So you see, Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you," He assured at me mischievously. "When he ever gets around to accepting the inevitable, you'll do fine." _

_Edward's fist moved so swiftly that I didn't see what knocked Emmett sprawling over the back of the couch. Edward's eyes never left the screen._

"_Edward!" I scolded, horrified._

"_Don't worry about it Bella." Emmett was unruffled, back in his seat. "I know where to find him." He looked over me towards Edward's profile. "You'll have to put her down sometime," He threatened. Edward merely snarled in response without looking up._

"_Boys!" Esme's reproving voice called sharply down the stairs._

I started to giggle at how Emmett was my big brother in every sense of the word when I crumbled up in pain remembering that I was just a distraction. I let a few tears escape before wiping them away and swigged half of my beer in one gulp. That was when I heard the yelling and drunken singing. I looked down the hill to see five people dressed similarly to me walking past. I hoped they didn't notice me, they looked kind of dangerous. Not that I was bothered about living any more, I sighed and slumped back but, it must of let them know I was up here because a guy with green eyes and black hair peered up the hill and his eyes connected with mine. He nudged his mates and they started trudging up the hill. They were smiling and I guessed they were up to no good. I still couldn't find it in myself to care as they stalked towards me.


	5. Chapter 5 BPOV

They were standing over me and I sat up with my new snarky attitude.

"What? You got a staring problem" They looked at each other and laughed before they all sat down by me. I guess they could see I was confused. Weren't they supposed to hurt me?

"Heya girl, what you doing up here on your tods?" Ok, are they making conversation with me, oh well maybe they could be some new friends they looked like the bad boy kinda group, just what I needed.

"Tods? Who the hell says that?" The other four started laughing as the green eyed dude who said it looked at me shocked, before chuckling.

"It means on your own dumb ass."

"Yeah well what can I say I'm not really up on English slang." Another dude started talking and I looked at him he had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Where you from then? You don't sound British for shit." I rolled my eyes.

"No shit. I'm American, not British and no I don't want a fucking cup of tea." They all laughed at this and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I like you, you'd fit in great with the gang. Speaking of which if we're gonna ask you to chill with us we better introduce ourselves. I'm Gavin Long, but most people just call me Gavla." I looked him up and down, he had a good body on him, he was tall and lean, the saying tall, dark and handsome applied to him. If I wasn't still totally in love with Edward then I might find him as my type. I nodded at him and another guy introduced himself.

"I'm Antony Marshall but everyone just calls me Ant." He was kind of cute, he had darkish skin, dark eyes and black short hair. Same kind of build as Mason. I nodded at him too when the blond guy with blue eyes, again with the same build nodded to me and introduced himself.

"Daniel Forrest but if you call me that I will kick your ass, everyone just calls me Bobz." I smirked before having to open my wise ass mouth.

"Kick my ass, huh? I'd love to see you try." His eyes widened as his mates laughed. He stood up and offered me his hand.

"It's go time little lady."

"Lady my ass." I smirked. I really hoped he wasn't going to take it easy on me. He didn't stop long but lunged at me I just stepped to the side as he landed on the balls of his feet. Obviously not then. As he lunged for me again I round house kicked him in the stomach and he lost his balance falling back, he didn't take long to get up again and I could feel my grin turning smug.

"Come on, that all you got?" His eyes narrowed and he threw a punch in my direction, I just ducked before sweeping my leg under him effectively knocking him to the ground, I was getting bored now so jumped on him and straddled his hips.

"I think I win." His eyes were wide and he turned red with embarrassment as his friends started laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground and singing 'Bobz got his ass kicked by a girl.' I stood up and held out a hand smirking.

"Truce?" He mumbled something that sounded like 'truce' under his breath.

"Any one else wants to mess with me and they'll get the same treatment unless you piss me off then you get worse, now back to the introductions. Who are you two?" I pointed at the guys who had yet to tell me their names. One was kind of gangly and didn't look very strong but I guessed he could pull a punch just as good as the others and the other one was the exact opposite, he looked a lot like Emmett in build but instead of curly brown hair and gold eyes. His was straight and a sort of golden brown colour with the same sort of mud brown eyes as mine. Lanky looked me up and down before smirking. Obviously thinking he was hot shit.

"Shaun Brennan, but you can call me whatever you want. And may I just say if I saw you naked I would die a happy man" I smirked about to let down his ego a tad.

"Really? That's nice, but the only problem is that if you saw me naked you would _be _a dead man. You're not my type, trust me." He must have blushed ten shades of red. Everyone laughed and then muscle man hugged me hard spinning me around.

"God I love this girl, you have got to be one of us. Most of us guys need someone like you to put us in our place. The names James just James none of this nickname shit for me." Gavin started chuckling earning a glare from James.

"Don't you dare." He growled out, Gavin ignored him.

"He's full of shit, his real names Jamie he just thinks it makes him sound gay. Which it kind of does. Either way we all have nicknames what bout you beautiful?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Isabella and like Bobz said if you call me that I will kick your ass, everyone calls me Bella, not Bells or Bellie, Bella. Got that?" They nodded quickly, obviously knowing this girl isn't messing around. "Good, because I'm in." There were a bunch of whoops and I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Alright here's the deal I'm starting Barr's Hill school next week please say at least one of you guys go there." Gav stood up and clapped me on the back.

"You're in luck, B, we all do and we'll make sure you know who to make friends with and stay away from, we'll also let you know who's good boyfriend material." I winced when he went on about boyfriend it didn't go missed by the guys as they looked at me confused but didn't question it.

"That's alright I'm single and staying that way, besides I only need you guys for now, I don't really get on with girls." I smirked and they laughed along with me.

"Right so since you're new we need a nickname for you. Hmm well, your hot, a bad girl, sly, fast and strong. What do you think guys?" Gav was contemplating. Normally I would have said thanks but no thanks but with a new start and shit, I could do with a nickname. Just then Ant got an idea.

"Well she sounds a lot like a fox, yanno being sly and all." I wasn't too keen and the others looked a little unsure, that was when James cut in.

"Yeah, a fox and she's a girl so what about Vixen. It sounds so much like her." I loved it and the others quickly agreed. I was officially one of the gang. About time I fit in with humans.

"Come on Vixen, just try it." I rolled my eyes and reached for the joint James tried passing me. I took a puff but didn't feel any different, so I just passed it on.

"That stuffs shit." They looked at me and laughed.

"Alright, you're one strong chick, cause every girl I've ever known has thrown a whitie after one drag, you don't even seem buzzed." Gav was looking at me in awe and I just playfully punched him in the arm.

"Whatever dude, I need some fucking beer." Ant smirked.

"Well what do you say, to going and robbing some? We can head down to ball hill, bargain booze is still open." Shaun smirked in my direction before shaking his head.

"Nah, newbie's too much of a good girl; her dad's a cop dumb ass." I rolled my eyes; damn I need to stop doing that.

"Whatever, Shaun, I'm up for it, kind of fancy a laugh." I am sooooo gonna regret this. Either way it don't matter, what have I got to lose?


	6. Chapter 6 B & EPOV

"Shut up dumb ass, my dads a cop I know how to get away with this shit. Nothing a hot girl and some flirting can't make easy. I'll distract, you grab, and we all run, got it?" After the initial how would you know and we can do it without your help they agreed I would know the best so I pushed out my boobs and walked in leaning on the counter talking to a cute guy about my age. His messy brown hair and dark eyes looked at me appreciatively.

"What can I do for you little lady?" He had a slight Texan twang to his voice and I batted my eyelids at him.

"Hiya cowboy, I'm sorry to bother you but you see I just broke up with my boyfriend and am having a couple of guys come over for a drink, I'm not completely sure what would be good, have you got any suggestions?" He looked at me with lust all over his face before answering me.

"You're ex was stupid for letting a gal like you go. How bout a bottle of whiskey on the house if you give me your number." I widened my eyes a little and smiled seductively at him.

"Really, well, I guess I need some paper and a pen then." He passed it over and I saw the boys leaving out of the corner of my eye. I got an idea and grabbed the pen and paper.

_Bella _

_276-991-325 (sorry haven't changed over to an English number yet) ;) xo_

I handed it over and walked out with my whiskey only to start giggling as soon as I left. James was the first to notice.

"What you laughing bout sis?" I handed the whiskey to Gav and lit a ciggie.

"I just gave the check-out boy my ex's number." They started howling and I joined in. I'm sure Edward wouldn't see the funny side but who cares? Tonight is fun. We couldn't be bothered to walk all the way back to the hill so we went and sat in the Cemetery. I sat down on a headstone while the boys looked at me shocked.

"I thought girls were scared of ghosts." I rolled my eyes.

"I honestly don't give a shit. Hell I've hung out with quite a few dead and also pretty shifty guys, a ghost can just add to the mix." That was true, dead guys equals the Cullens and shifty, the pack –they thought I didn't know what they were but Alice gave me the heads up –, now I'm around a bunch of bad boys, as the only gal, who really gives a fuck anymore?

**EPOV**

Why did I have to leave her? My beautiful angel, I can't live without her. I can't believe how quickly she believed the lie. How many times had I told her I loved her? And yet she really though I didn't want her. My phone started ringing, I was going to ignore it but decided if it was Alice she'd just come after me.

"Hi Bella, it's Sam from Bargain Booze, I was just wondering if you might want to go for a drink tomorrow if you haven't got a hangover from tonight?" Who the fuck was this and why is he asking _my_ Bella on a date.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing ringing my Bella asking for a date. She doesn't even drink." I heard him gulp and a quick inhale of breath on the other end.

"Well you're wrong about that. She came to get some alcohol earlier and I saw her sitting in the Cemetery with a group of guys, who she said were her friends and she looked pretty pissed, not to mention the joint they were passing around, I'm guessing you're her ex, if I was you I wouldn't bother trying to reach her, her mates are not exactly nice guys." Then he hung up. What the fuck? Surely he's got the wrong Bella. I don't think there are any bad guys in Forks. Unless she's hanging out around Seattle, oh fuck. What if she gets hurt? If it is _my_ Bella that means, she's hanging around people that can hurt her, she's drinking and she's smoking pot oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. I have to go back. I can't believe she broke her promise, she said she wouldn't do anything stupid. Without a second thought I started running back to Forks, Birmingham wasn't my scene anyway. Too many other vampires, I'd only been here a week and I'd already bumped into Alistair, Charles and Makenna. My phone rang but I ignored it, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to see Bella. _My_ Bella.

**BPOV**

Ugh. Monday morning, starting the new shithole we call school. My eyes opened unwillingly and I looked around to see the guys asleep in various places of my room. I was in the bed, Ant on the rug, Gavla on the sofa, James on the bottom of my bed, Shaun on the bar and Bobz was asleep on the Chester draws in the corner of my room. I dragged my ass out of bed seeing it was already half seven and we had to be there for twenty to nine. Ugh. My head was killing me and I had a badass bruise on my thigh from falling off the gravestone last night, then running into one last week in all. Wow, its only been a week, I feel as though I've known the guys all my life, Renee has been really cool about this, but I guess she just remembers what it's like to be a teenager and with her knowing that I'd had a rough time in Forks, I think she was just glad to see me have some friends, no matter who they were.

I walked out into across the landing to see that my mom and Phil weren't in and they must have stayed in a hotel again, they only went to town for fuck sake, guess that's what happens when you have money to throw away, just like the Cullens, it didn't hurt to say there name anymore, I'd told the guys all about it, well except the supernatural stuff and safe to say they would had a fight with Edward or Jacob if they ever seen them, it's a shame they wouldn't stand a chance because it would be so good to see them kick their asses. Walking to the kitchen I grabbed a pack of aspirin and a jug of water with a bunch of cups. Breakfast, yum.

"Get the hell up before I tip this water over your heads." Most of them woke up; it was only James and Bobz who didn't even stir. I passed around the aspirin and water –I wasn't the only one hung-over –before I walked over to James and jumped on him. That woke him up, he bolted out of bed and once he got his bearings ran after me and tickled me until my screaming woke up Bobz.

"Alright now you guys had better get home, get changed, grab your car or whatever you drive and meet me back here coz I ain't got a fucking clue where we're going." They quickly agreed and I got changed into some leather pants, a black tank top, leather jacket and black ankle boots. Before heading out the front with my black helmet and sitting on my Black hot-rod Buell Lightening which arrived some time yesterday. As soon as the gang showed, I had to laugh we were all on Motorbikes. We ended up each of us riding straight after another. Gav in front –although I was going to be in front after today so I knew where I was going – me next, then Bobz, James, Shaun and Ant. Everyone stared as we rode into the parking lot. Most of them were mainly looking at me, probably wondering who the newest edition of the 'bad boy' clique were, don't think they were expecting a girl because as soon as I removed the helmet it was followed by a bunch of gasps and afterwards, silence. I didn't let it bother me, I knew attention was going to come with hanging out with the guys but it was about time I grew a pair and strutted my stuff.


	7. Chapter 7 B & EPOV

BPOV 

Without another thought I straightened my back and sent death glares to anyone who was looking at us, most of them turned away and the ones that didn't seemed like the slut group of high school. What a surprise. The lads noticed and came to stand by me Gav had his arm over my shoulder and pulled me to turn around, the lads were smirking.

"Been here not even five minutes and she already looks like she wants to kill the bitch brigade." Gavla loved this turn of events and decided to fill me in.

"Lauren, Jessica, Keri-Anne, Jodie and Kirby. Other wise known as school sluts." Before I could comment Bobz cut in.

"They've tried to hit on all of us at least three times and since we've turned every last one of them down they ended up hating us, although we would much rather that than have them sidling up to us and breathing down our necks." Ant shivered and I couldn't help laugh, I loved that they told me all the information but stopped laughing when I heard the clip-clopping of heels behind me. I turned around with a scowl on my face; I never liked girls that thought wearing high heels to school made you cool and more adult, pfft whatever, more like wannabe's. It was the girls from the 'bitch brigade'. Now they were closer I got the opportunity to properly look at them. The first was a light haired, almost blonde, brunette girl, with a scowl on her face. She was wearing a low, low cut top which showed more cleavage than should be legal and a mini skirt that looked as though the second she bends over her pants were going to show –if she was wearing them –then she had on some stupid ass blue stilettos. The other was another blonde with makeup plastered all over her face, she had a kind face but it was ruined with the look she was throwing us, her clothes weren't as bad as the others but not much better. She had a low cut top but not stupidly so, some skinny jeans and ballet flats. Then a red haired, older looking girl with a tank top which was a low cut, a short skirt –not as short as the blonde-brunette haired girl though –and some black stilettos, along with glasses, although they didn't make her look like a geek, I hated to say it but they actually suited her. There were another two girl there one of which looked plain bored, she had dark brown hair and was wearing a reasonable length skirt, ruined by the fish net tights, then a black tank top, without a low cut. The last one seemed like she hated everything and everyone, but in particular the leader, and from looking at her I could see why, she was the type that didn't do well with being second best, she wanted to be on top and you could see it in her hate filled eyes. With blonde hair, a red skirt, white low cut blouse and white strap stilettos she looked just as slaggy as the rest, only whereas the rest of them were bitches she was pure evil, what fun.

"So, who are you then, the new reject? Oh I get it they needed a girl to join in the gang bang." Safe to say I wasn't having it.

"Shut the fuck up Tramp. I don't care who you are or about your fake ass popularity. I'm here now which means you can get your fat ass thouroughly kicked since the guys refuse to hit girls, but trust me, I can and will now leave my friends and me alone before I beat your ass." Bobz cut in then

"You ain't our friend anymore Jess which means the Stoke crew ain't your back up" Jess lifted her hand in a fist and moved it forward to punch him. I moved in before anyone had a chance to think. I grabbed Jess' hand and shoved it behind her back, pinning her to the car behind us.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at? I take it you don't like being told what to do. Well listen to this. Ever bother me or my friends again and you'll have me on your back. Now get out of my sight." I shoved her out of the way and she shot daggers at me looking to her friends for help they just looked on in awe and was that fear? Then they walked off with her. A girl who had been watching walked over to me.

"You shouldn't have done that you know, she's going to try and make your life a living hell, I'm Kiera by the way.

"I'm Vixen and I honestly don't care; I can take Jess and her pathetic crew down easily." She smiled back and shrugged before walking back to her car. The guys and I walked over to the reception so I could get my new schedule. The others had theirs mailed to them. Walking in, the reception lady glowered at the boys before turning her attention to me.

"Name?" She sounded bored and kept throwing glares at the lads who were failing to hide their smirks.

"Swan." She shuffled through some paperwork before pulling a few pieces of paper out.

"Isabella?" I nodded once and she handed it over.

"If I was you, I wouldn't hang around those boys, there bad news." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Yeah? Well so am I." She looked gobsmacked as we walked out and we headed to home room. During the day I found out that the blonde girl with makeup plastered over her was Keri-Anne, the red haired girl was Jodie and the girl with black hair was Lauren. The day passed slowly and finally it was lunch.

EPOV

I had gotten the first flight to Seattle I could and ran quickly to Forks, it took me the full two days and I finally stood outside Bella's house. I sniffed the air but her scent was weak, like she hadn't been there for a while. Charlie's car was in the driveway which surprised me normally he'd be at work by now. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard his footsteps coming sluggishly to answer the door and his eyes were sad when he opened the door, until he realized it was me and then his eyes started to blaze with anger. But he controlled it and spoke out of gritted teeth.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see Bella." My voice sounded small, even to me.

"What after leaving her with nothing. No letter. No phone call. Nothing." He was getting more enraged the more we spoke.

"I'm sorry but sir I still love your daughter, my family had to move for Carlisle's job." I knew using this excuse was stupid but I couldn't tell him the real reason.

"Then why do you want to see her? To break her again and then just leave. Even if I would let you see her, which I wouldn't, she's not here, she moved in with her mother and I'm not telling you where so just get out of my face before I shoot you." The door slammed in my face and my hopes of finding and helping Bella shattered. My phone rang and I picked it up hoping to have something else to think about.

_Edward you dumb ass. She's in England, Coventry to be exact and lives in Stoke. I can't believe you went looking for her without talking to us first. You know we love Bella. Not only that but if you'd had half a mind to answer your phone when I called, you would have already seen Bella. You were in Birmingham, only a few miles away for goodness sake and were so busy with getting back to see her you completely missed her scent. Now get your ass to England before she ends up getting herself killed. We're not going to be long behind you. _Before I had a chance to say anything she'd hung up. I can't believe she was only miles away from me. The self loathing kept bubbling to the surface and I quickly ran back to Seattle airport. I walked over to the ticket booth and spoke to the teenage boy standing there.

"I need a ticket to Birmingham airport." The kid finished typing and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry but no flights are going out until noon Wednesday," Wednesday? That was two days away.

"Are you sure there's nothing that can be done to get an earlier flight?" The boy shook his head and I booked a ticket and walked off before I did something I'd regret like smashing the computer he was typing on into bits. I stormed into the forest and took my irritation out on the trees surrounding me until a small clearing was made and then I just sat there staring at nothing. Replaying memories of my Bella. I could run but it would take me a week like it had to get me here, ugh if only I had answered my phone.


	8. Chapter 8 BPOV

BPOV

We pushed two tables together at the back of the cafeteria. Apparently the gang always sat at the back. That way it was harder for everyone to stare and then we could just talk to each other without having to worry about everyone else listening in. Throughout the whole of lunch the bitch brigade glared at us. I took a bite out of my pizza and forced myself to swallow it, eww no wonder the Cullens didn't miss eating, school food sucks.

"What is this shit?" The guys laughed.

"Haven't you noticed that none of us are eating? We prefer a liquid diet." Bobz winked and reached into his jacket pocket before pulling out a flask. A huge smile lit up my face and a reached over the table.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Bobz passed it over laughing and I downed half the flask in one.

"Yanno, if it weren't for the fact I had more where that came from I would have to kick your ass." I rolled my eyes at him before downing the rest of the flask, he said he had more so who cares? I could see that Bobz was going to say something but Mason cut in.

"Bobz it's safe to say you would lose that fight, remember last time?" I could see that the rest were trying not to laugh but it was really hard.

"Suppressing that memory, Mason." Bobz growled out, I couldn't help but let my laughter out and as soon as I did so did everyone else, even in school we had a blast.

"Ohhh man… here come Knowles." Shaun sighed before putting his head on his arms which were folded over the tables.

"Busted." Ant sang.

"What is that, Miss Swan?" I looked up to see a dude with a big nose stood above me, and a Deputy Head badge on his shirt. I stood up, thanks to the boots I was looking straight into his eyes and that dude is tall.

"A flask, duh." I didn't have any excuse so if I'm going to get suspended might as well go out in style.

"Oh really, well then what is in the flask." I could see he was getting annoyed and I really wanted to see how much redder his face would get.

"Your moms chest hair." The boys burst out laughing and so did the rest of the cafeteria that had gone suspiciously quiet.

"To my office young lady."

"Yeah that's what she said." If it was possible the cafeterias laughter got even louder and his face, even redder and his fists were clenching.

"Dude take a chill pill, she's American, she can't speak English. They were the words we taught her, she doesn't know what they mean." Gavin was clearly mocking him, he looked like he really wanted to punch us, and of course the others were making it worse by laughing there asses off.

"THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU! TO THE OFFICE!"

"What did he say?" I smirked at Gavin.

"NOW!"

"Sheesh dude, you don't need to shout, I heard you the first time." Ant stood up and faced him along with Shaun.

"Yeah carry on and I'll get my uncle Mark to sort you out." Shaun put on the funniest Australian accent that had me almost on the floor in tears.

"Dude you don't have an Uncle Mark." Bobz had a London accent and it sounded like he was playing along because Knowles didn't know Bobz was originally from London.

"Hey wait a minute." Shaun stood closer to Knowles and looked him up and down before gasping.

"You stole my shrimp off the barbeque you bastard! Get your own food!" By now all of us were doubled over, Knowles went to grab Shaun by the scruff of the neck and it sobered me up. I stood in front of him and sent him a death glare.

"Touch him and watch what happens. My father is chief of police and I know damn right you are not allowed to use physical contact with students. Maybe that's why you're perving on teenage girls because you know that if you ever make a move you're ass would be in jail quicker than you could plead not guilty. Yeah I've been here all of one day and I've heard so back off before I call the cops." His eyes were unbelievably wide and I grabbed my bag and nodded in the direction of the door, the guys followed me out and we all burst into laughter again.

"Fuck this, I need a smoke now." Ant said exactly what I was thinking and he could see as much in my eyes when he looked at me and smiled.

"We'll take you down to the smokers bushes." Bobz put his arm over my shoulders as we walked through the school, gaining lots of looks off teachers and students we passed eventually we walked through another door, that would lead you to P.E and drama but as we went down I noticed a bunch of trees and bushes, along with an abandoned basketball court, this must be smokers bushes. There were a lot of people down here, rebels in their own right, they were a clique of their own, students of all ages brought together by one thing they had in common. The lads led me over to the entrance of the abandoned cage as they called it, we didn't go in but by the entrance were more people, they must have been friends of the gang as they all turned to see us before smiling. Bobz pointed them out to me as we got closer.

"The four girls over there are Kiera, who you've already met, she's my niece, Jordanna her adoptive sister, and Hazel and Abby who's been their friend since they started here. All of them used to be friends with the bitch brigade but broke away from them when they started becoming bitchy, now they're there own group. Then you got the guys, there's Kiera's boyfriend Jordan, Abby's boyfriend Gary, Lee and Kyle." I simply nodded, when we got to them the lads pulled out their fags and I followed suit, the guys introduced me and we all just stood around joking with each other. Lee had made some snarky remark about how men were just awesome cause they could do what they wanted whereas girls just get labelled. So of course I had to stand up for my gender.

"Shut it. You're only talking so big to make up for smaller things." I had stunned him into silence, unlike the rest of us who were laughing our asses off, Kyle came over and hit me on the back.

"This girl is hardcore. You are a mother fucking legend." I of course bowed and we just carried on fucking around until the bell rang, signalling time for our next lesson to start, P.E. What fun. Hear the sarcasm?

Thankfully I had this lesson with the guys and they told me that everyone just played dodge ball, now don't get me wrong, I loath P.E, but I do love dodge ball, its when I can hurt people without the need to feel guilty. Plus the bitch brigade were in our class which means I could hit them without being in shit.


End file.
